All The Little Things
by tauridowning
Summary: Rachel and Finn plan to spend senior year together. But what happens when Santana swoops in again and steals Finn away. What will her revenge be? Taking the guy that Santana always went back to, Noah Puckerman. But what happens when she learns the truth?
1. Better Than Revenge

**Okay. This is my first Glee story, and I'm really excited about it. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) **

**Also, I do not own Glee or Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. I own nothing, as a matter of fact. :)**

* * *

><p>Better Than Revenge - Rachel and Finn plan to spend senior year together. But what happens when Santana swoops in again and steals Finn away. What will her revenge be? Taking the guy that Santana always went back to, a fellow Jew, by the name of Noah Puckerman. But what happens when Rachel realizes that she has real feelings for Noah. She starts to realize that all of her schemes to make Finn jealous involved him. Maybe they didn't work because all along she belonged with Noah?<p>

"You're what?" I asked.

"I'm breaking up with you, Rach." Finn replied, sounding a little guilty.

"Why? Finn, this is what you wanted. We lost Nationals for this relationship!" I just gaped at him.

"We knew this was coming Rachel, but I just don't feel it anymore. It's not fair for either of us to waste our senior year in an unhappy relationship."

"We're always going to be like this, aren't we? Never in the same place."

"Santana says that's a sign that we aren't right for each other." Finn noticed Rachel's widen.

"Santana? What does she have to do with this?" I was speechless. And that doesn't happen to Rachel Berry. Ever!

"Well, we've been talking a lot lately. She really cares about me." I was stunned. Santana doesn't care about anyone, except Brittany. Santana only listens to guys when she gets something in return. Then it hit me.

"Have you been cheating on me?" I couldn't help but notice the disgusted tone in my voice. Finn looked really guilty now. Oh, God.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel. It kinda just happened one day, and it felt so…right. I couldn't stop." I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. "I should probably go."

"Yeah, you should." I said, spitefully. He just nodded and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I wish this could've worked out with us. You deserve to be happy." He said over his shoulder then walked out the door. I held my breath until I heard his truck start and pull out of my driveway. I let the breath out and started sobbing.

I let myself cry for exactly twenty minutes then promptly dried my tears. After all, I had to have a clear mind to hatch a new plan on how to simultaneously get Finn back, and get revenge on Santana. I turned on my music and started brainstorming. A certain song came on and I was suddenly inspired.

I decided that I would date someone Santana cared for at some point, which would make Finn jealous and make Santana feel the way I do. Now to figure out who.

Brittany is the person Santana cares about most, obviously. But I don't swing that way, and I won't pretend to, even to get Finn back. After ruling out Britt, I was stumped. It was getting late, so I decided to go to bed and figured that I'd think of something the next day.

I woke up the next morning and completed my daily morning routine faster than usual, so I could spend time trying to pick an appropriate outfit. Over the summer, Finn had convinced me that it was time I threw out my animal sweaters and invest in some cooler clothes. It was the first day of school, and the first day of my plan to get Finn back, so the outfit had to be especially great. I decided on the black skirt and tank top from the Hairography week in sophomore year, paired with a sheer pink t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder, to make the outfit less revealing.

Finally, it was time to go to school. I went to my locker when I got there and put my stuff away. I stopped when I heard a duo of sharp gasps behind me.

"DI-VA!" I heard Kurt exclaim. "You look utterly fabulous!" I turned around to see Kurt and Mercedes staring at my outfit with an excited smile.

"Thank you, Kurt. I must say you look rather amazing yourself. And Mercedes, fantastic choices as always." I complimented them and smiled.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Finn, girl. That sucks." Mercedes said. My smile faltered a little.

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out. He was always texting someone with this dopey smile on his face, even when you were at dance rehearsal or otherwise unavailable." Kurt said apologetically.

"It's fine, guys, really; just a bump in the road." I smirked. They both raised one eyebrow at me and gave me a suspicious look.

"What are you planning? And why weren't we informed?" Kurt questioned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think to tell anyone, mainly because I know you all think I can do better." They both nodded when I paused. "But if you really want to know, then I'll be happy to fill you both in."

"Oh, we do." They said together, so I filled them in on my plan.

"Really, Berry? You can't think of anyone to make Santana mad? Someone that she dated, off and on, almost all of sophomore year? Who she fought, well, got beaten up by, Zizes over?" Mercedes looked at me like I was stupid.

"Puckerman? No way. He'd never go for me. I need to go for someone who won't prove to be a wasted effort."

"Oh, please, Rachel. With the combination of your new look and him being on the rebound he'll be drooling over you more than he already did." Kurt had a point. All of the Glee Clubbers had been present when Lauren tragically ended things with Noah at one of the summer get-togethers by calling him a lame sad-sack, then pushed him into my pool. No one really knew what caused the sudden change, but honestly, we were all grateful for it. Those two together was a combination of scary and creepy.

"You may be right." The bell rang, signaling it was time for homeroom. "I guess we'll see right now, won't we?" I smiled and we walked to Glee.

Glee was basically uneventful. Mr. Schue welcomed us back then left us to catch up, even though we saw each other every week at our Glee parties (Glarties? :P).

Mercedes and Kurt kept elbowing me, and not gently either, hinting for me to go talk to Puck, since he was staying out of the group conversation. I stayed remained in my seat, mainly because I was near the middle of the group and it would be difficult to get out, so I just sent him a few flirty smiles which he returned.

Santana had complimented my outfit, saying that I no longer looked like a toddler-grandma hybrid. I wanted to punch her. Not only because she had been the reason Finn and I broke up, but because her comment was totally backhanded. I resisted the urge and gave her a smile and replied with a curt "Thank you, Santana."

As the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang, I walked up to Mr. Schue and asked if I could perform my revenge song (I didn't mention the revenge part) in rehearsal that afternoon. He said that would be a great way to start the year and I smiled proudly as I walked to the door where Kurt and Mercedes were waiting for me.

"Phase One complete." I smiled devilishly, and they offered the same smile. They walked me to my first class and then continued down the hall to theirs.

*Switch to third person, with Kurt and Mercedes*

"We have to reinstate Puckleberry, and not just as a ploy to get Finn and Rachel back together." Kurt said once he and Mercedes were seated.

"I'm with you, boo. They are so cute together. But you heard her. She doesn't even want to try to use him to make Finn jealous. We all know it would start as pretending then turn into something real."

"Maybe she knows that too. And maybe she's scared. She knows she's safe with Finn. He's innocent and won't make her question her future. Considering how inconsistent they are, she won't ever reconsider going to New York. With Puck, just that body is enough to make you forget your name, much less your plans for the future. And after baby-gate I could see her reluctance."

"Definitely. But the best things in life aren't going to be easy. We need to teach her that, apparently." Mercedes smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt returned her smile. They spent the period plotting instead of listening to the teacher drone on about the dress code. Because let's face it: Kurt and Mercedes follow their own dress code, no one else's.

By the end of the period they had a plan to get them together, and decided that they would just let the Puckleberry magic work its charm once they were pretending.

The rest of the day was spent with the Gleeks anticipating Rachel's performance. Everybody had heard about the breakup and was wondering what song Rachel would sing in order to put the cheating bastard in his place.

Finally it was time for Glee. Rachel walked in last and noticed Finn and Santana sitting next to each other and joking around. Little did Rachel know that Finn sat next to Santana because it was either that, or sit next to Kurt and Mercedes.

Mercedes was at the Hummel/Hudson house when Finn got back from breaking up with Rachel and she had promptly told him that if he came near any of them she would gladly cut him. He didn't really know where, but he could imagine. So he decided it would be smart to stay away from them.

But because Rachel didn't know, she felt her blood start to boil, and she was even more ready to perform.

"Alright guys, Rachel here has a song she prepared. Come on up, Rach." The kids yelled a few 'whoo's and 'yeah's as she walked to the front of the room, with Mercedes and Tina following to sing back up.

She didn't bother to introduce the song. The album is really popular and she knew they'd catch on soon enough.

"Hit it!" She said to the band.

_Rachel; _**Back up; **_**Both;**_

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. _

_Ha._

_**Time for revenge**_

_This story starts when it was hot and it was summer and_

_I had it all, I had him right where I wanted and_

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_

Rachel clapped silently with a condescending look on her face.

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, __**wouldn't have expected it.**_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Rachel went up to stand behind Finn and sing around him.

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa-oh.**_

Then she moved to sing around Santana.

_**She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa-oh.**_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge. Ha!**_

Then Rachel moved to sing to the other members, acting like she's gossiping with them.

_She looks at life like it's a party __**and she's on the list**_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho __**cause I like to rhyme her name with things**_

She walked back to Santana and sang around her again.

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get to where you want to __**go**_

_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you __**dignity**_

She continued to dance around the room and interact with the other Gleeks.

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa-oh.**_

_**She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa-oh.**_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge. Ha-ha!**_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him but I always get the last…. Word._

_Whoa-oh-oh._

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa-oh.**_

_**She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa-oh.**_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge.**_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_Cause I don't think you do, oh._

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_Come on; show me how much better you are_

**So much better, yeah?**

_**So you deserve some applause**_

_**Cause you're so much better**_

She ended up at the front of the room again for the last line.

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage._

The room erupted in cheers. Everyone was either clapping or yelling, except for Finn and Santana

"Okay just hold up!" Santana yelled over the cheers. "Why were you singing at me, Berry?"

"Oh, please Santana. Don't play dumb. You know why." I practically yelled. It pissed me off that she was acting like she didn't do anything.

"No. I think you need to enlighten me."

"Finn cheated on me with you." I looked at her like she was stupid.

"What are you talking about? I'm with Brit!" Suddenly her jaw dropped and soon the rest of the club followed suit when they realized what she just admitted.

She ran from the room before anyone could think of anything to say. Brit stood up to go after her, but I stopped her.

"Brit, let me go. I need to apologize." She nodded and smiled. I figured Santana would either be at her locker getting her stuff to leave, or she'd be in the bathroom waiting until we all left so she could avoid us. Her locker is just outside of the choir room, and I didn't see her there so I continued to the closest bathroom.

I walked in to the bathroom and found Santana sitting on the ground against the yellow tiled wall. She had her legs pulled to her body and she was resting her forehead on her arms, at least until she heard me come in.

"What could you possibly want now, RuPaul?" Santana growled at me.

I ignored her hostility and sat next to her. "I'm so sorry Santana. Finn said something about you yesterday and then I asked if he cheated on me and he said yes and I guess I just… I just assumed it was with you. I'm really sorry." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I can see where you're coming from with that. I did take his virginity and rub it in your face." I nodded awkwardly when she said that. "Sorry about that, by the way."

I uttered a "yeah" and she continued.

"But Brit and I have been trying to figure us out since last year. We finally did." She smiled when she said the last part.

"So why did Finn say something about you talking to him about our relationship?"

"Believe it or not, when I'm happy, I'm nice. I actually like people. Britt and I ran into Finn when we were on a date, and we just started talking. We stayed really close after that. He talked to us about you. We weren't going to lie to him because I think you know how the whole Glee club feels about you two."

I interrupted her because I really didn't want to listen to another person tell me I was better off. "Did you know about the cheating?" I felt my face distort into a sad expression.

She softened at the look on my face. "No. He knew Britt would kick his ass. That girl likes you a lot, did you know that?"

I laughed a little. "I didn't. But that's good to know. Can I ask you something?" She nodded so I continued. "Why were you and Brittany hiding your relationship?"

She sighed. "Britt didn't want to. But I like being top bitch around here. I'm afraid of what people would say behind my back. Guess that's over now though."

I felt bad for her. I knew what it was like to be talked about constantly, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. "I'm sure that doesn't have to be the case. If we go back and ask them not to say anything to anyone, I'm sure your secret will be kept within the Glee club."

"No, Britt has wanted this. I think about how it'll be and I'm not afraid anymore. I see now that if I have her by my side I can make it through anything."

"That's great, Santana. So if you are telling me all this, does that make us friends?"

"Yeah, I really hope so, Rach." She smiled. I smiled back and pulled her into a hug. When we pulled away I spoke again.

"Are you ready to go back? Face the music?" I smirked at her and she let out a laugh and nodded.

"That's an awful joke, just so you know." She laughed again and I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. I got up and helped pull her up and we walked back to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. There was Chapter 1 of All The Little Things. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated. I'm starting on Chapter 2 right after I post this. So, the more reviews, the faster I update! Thanks! :)<strong>


	2. Don't Cha?

**You guys rock, ya know? Like really. You kick ass! Posted this yesterday and there have been 441 Hits and 405 Visitors on the story. I'm not completely sure what it means. But its pretty much better than my other story that has like 16 chapters. And I've completely lost track of the number of Alerts and Favorites I've gotten. It makes me feel SO awesome. So I worked for hours to make this as long as I could, without advancing in the story too much too early. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh! And I don't own Glee, PCD, Nickelback, or Destiny's Child. Or anything else I may have mentioned. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Santana and I walked back into the room, Brittany ran up and hugged Santana. I walked back to my seat.<p>

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking concerned. Santana smiled and nodded.

"I'm great, Britt. We can stop hiding now." Brittany smiled and hugged Santana again.

"Okay!" Mr. Schue yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Now that we've had the daily fill of drama," He paused to give stern looks to Santana and I, who was now seated next to me, with Brittany by her side. I blushed and ducked my head, and she just shrugged, giving Britt's hand a quick squeeze. "We can start preparing for Invitationals."

The room cheered.

"In order to avoid more spontaneous outbursts of emotion, like 'The Kiss That Missed' at Nationals," Mr. Schue gave me another look, "I came up with an assignment that will hopefully help with the bottled up feelings and prepare us for Invitationals. You guys will split into groups and choose a band whose songs you will perform once a week for a month. Each week you will pick a song from that group that expresses a feeling that one or more members is feeling that week. I hope that that will get the emotions out of your system before competition. You have until next week to pick your group members and the band." Then the bell rang and we packed up our stuff before leaving the room in our respective groups.

Once we were outside of the room, Kurt started gossiping.

"So, if the other woman wasn't Santana, then who do you think it was?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Usually I would say Quinn, but she kept looking at Sa-someone throughout the day." I blushed when I almost said Sam. While Mercedes and Sam were the last people any of us expected to get together, they were actually kind of cute, and had been dating for almost 4 months. Mercedes tends to get jealous when people think Sam's cute, so I can only imagine what she'd do if she found out when Quinn was staring at him with sad puppy eyes all day.

"Well no matter what, Puck is still the best option to make Finn jealous. You know how convinced he is that Puck's out to steal all of his girlfriends." Mercedes pointed out.

"Yes! And now we have inside Intel." We gave him questioning looks. "Santana! They've been practically joined at the hip since 7th grade."

"He's right, girl. There's not going to be anyone more perfect." I contemplated what they said in my head quickly. They do kind of have a point.

"Okay, okay. I'll go catch Santana before she leaves and see if she wants to hang at my house with us." I ran off before they said anything. "San!" I yelled after running out the doors to see her putting her stuff in her car. I ran over to her when she looked up. "Hey, Kurt, Cedes and I are heading over to my house to hang out and we were wondering if you wanted to join?"

"Sure. Brittany's family is having their weekly game night tonight so I was just going to sit at home."

I gave her a trademark Rachel Berry smile. "Great! Oh, there are Mercedes and Kurt now. Do you just want to follow us to my house?"

"Sure." We smiled at each other and she got in her car and I walked over to where mine was parked next to Kurt's. "She said yes, and she's going to follow us to my house." I informed them.

"Okay." They said together, each with a mischievous smile on their face. We all got into our cars and drove to my house. When we got there I pulled into my driveway and Kurt and Santana parked on the curb. We all walked into my house and I started making snacks while Kurt and Mercedes led Santana up to my room.

*Third Person with Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana*

"Okay, Santana. We need to be honest." Kurt said. Santana gave him a strange look.

"We told Rachel to ask you to hang out with us today so you can help her get Puck to want to date her. She wants to date him to make Finn jealous." Mercedes filled her in.

"What? No. I can't do that. He has real feelings for Be-Rachel and I don't want to set him up to get hurt. He's my best friend."

"We know that. We also know that once Rachel starts spending time with Puck, she'll develop real feelings for him. We need your help to get her over Finn and into Puck. Then everyone will be happy." Kurt was trying really hard to convince her. Sure, he and Mercedes could find a way to make Puck fall for Rachel, but it would be so much easier with Santana's help. She knew what made Puck tick.

Santana was thinking it over. If the plan worked then Puck would be the happiest she's probably ever seen him. But if it didn't, then he'd be crushed. He'd become even more closed off then he was now. Then she thought about Brittany. Santana was willing to try anything last year to get Brittany to realize she loved her. And it had payed off. Maybe love was worth all the risk. And, Brittany loved Puckleberry. When she found out Santana helped to make it happen she could only imagine how 'friendly' they would be for a while after.

"Fine. I'll help. But if Puck gets hurt, I will revert to my old ways and kick your guys' asses." She threatened. They just ignored the threat and smiled at each other. At that moment Rachel stepped into the room with a tray of cookies, fruit, crackers, and popcorn. She also had 4 cans of soda on the tray.

*Back to 1st Person*

We all settled on the floor near my bed and started to gossip. Soon the conversation turned to me.

"So how are you dealing with the breakup, Rach?" Santana asked me.

"Fine." I smirked.

"Just a bump in the road, right, sweetie?" Kurt said, lifting an eye from his magazine, making me blush, which made Santana cock a curious eyebrow at me.

"Oh?"

"Maybe I have a little plan…"

"Do share!" I smiled at her and filled her in on the plan.

"And here is the part where you come in. I hope to have Noah's help in making Finn jealous." I said shyly, desperate for her help.

"I like your plan, and I think it would work. I would be happy to help you reel in Puck. I am more than willing to share all of my information with you."

I squealed happily and leaned over to give Santana a huge hug.

"Thank you SO much, San! This means so much to me!" She just laughed and returned the hug.

"Okay. This is how it's going to start: You, Britt, Q and I are going to join forces and be the sexiest girl group Puck's ever seen – Sorry Kurt and Cedes if you'd planned on using her for your group."

"It's not a problem. Rachel's not quite right for the divalicious group we had in mind." Kurt teased, making me laugh and roll my eyes.

"We'll then go shopping, because, all though your wardrobe has improved by far, it could still use a bit of an umph to raise the sexiness level to get Puckerman's attention. Then we'll spend the rest of the week in dance rehearsals. The group I have in mind has intense dance routines and they will need a lot of work, but I know you can pull it off. Throughout the week I will fill you in on details that only I know about Puck and you will log the information into that fabulous detail oriented Berry Brain of yours."

"San, you're getting kind of intense right now." I said, a little nervous. She was starting to remind me of the old Santana.

"I don't do things half-assed. If you want my help, I'm more than willing to give it to you, but I will not fail. Got it?" Yep, definitely reminding me of the old Santana.

"Yes, Satan.. I mean Santana." I said, wide eyed and reeking of fear.

"Good! Now calm down, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you." She smiled sweetly. I let out a nervous laugh and nodded.

Over the next week, we decided our groups and bands. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and I were going to be The Pussycat Dolls, with occasional appearances from Artie; Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike and Sam were forming Nickelback; and Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes were forming Destiny's Child, and we were all anticipating the bloodbath when Mercedes and Kurt decided who would be singing Beyonce's parts.

Soon enough we were at Glee rehearsal and it was our turn to perform our first group number. We were the last to go. The guys were first, singing a mash-up of Something In Your Mouth and S.E.X.. Then Mr. Schue spent a good 10 minutes lecturing them about being appropriate, which makes me somewhat nervous for the reaction to our performance.

Next were Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina, singing Bootylicious. Mr. Schue just ate it up.

"Okay, last group is Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel. And Artie also, right? Come on up."

We stood and removed our sweat suits, leaving our costumes that imitate what the Pussycat Dolls wear for performances. We took our places in the middle of the room and waited for the music to start.

(Costumes are from the performance of Don't Cha at the Control Room (YouTube it.) Santana is wearing Nicole's outfit, Rachel in the Blonde's, Brittany in the Red Head's and Quinn in the Brunette's outfit. Dance moves also are from that performance)

**Artie, **_Brittany,_ Quinn, _**Santana, **__Rachel,_All Girls

**OK** (_ahh_)  
><strong>Yeah<strong> (_ahh_)  
><strong>Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this<strong> (_ooh, baby_)  
><strong>Ladies let's go<strong> (uhh)  
><strong>Soldiers let's go<strong> (_**dolls**_)  
><strong>Let me talk to y'all and just you know<strong>  
><strong>Give you a little situation... listen<strong> (_**fellas**_)

**Pussycat Dolls  
>Ya see this shit get hot<br>Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot** (are you ready)  
><strong>Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout<br>Prowl for the best chick  
>Yes I'm on the lookout<strong> (_let's dance_)  
><strong>Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it<br>Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it** (_ooh, baby_)  
><strong>No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve<br>Gimme the number  
>But make sure you call before you leave<strong>

_**I know you like me**_ (I know you like me)  
><em><strong>I know you do<strong>_ (I know you do)  
><em><strong>That's why whenever I come around<br>She's all over you**_ (she's all over you)  
><em><span>I know you want it<span>_ (I know you want it)  
><em><span>It's easy to see<span>_ (it's easy to see)  
><em>And in the back of your mind<br>I know you should be on with me_(babe)

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?<br>Don't cha?  
>Don't cha?<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?<br>Don't cha?  
>Don't cha?<p>

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
><span>Leave it alone<span> (leave it alone)  
>'Cause if it ain't love<br>It just ain't enough to leave a happy home (a happy home)  
><em>Let's keep it friendly<em> (let's keep it friendly)  
><em>You have to play fair<em> (you have to play fair)  
><em>See I don't care<br>But I know she ain't gonna wanna share_

_Oooooh._  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? (<em><span>oh<span>_)  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? (<em><span>like me)<span>_  
>Don't cha? (<em><strong>Don't cha baby)<strong>_  
>Don't cha? (<span>Alright, sayin')<span>  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? (<em>Raw)<em>  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? (<em><span>Big fun)<span>_  
>Don't cha?<br>Don't cha?

**OK, I see how it's goin'** **down** (ahh, don't cha)  
><strong>Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something let's go<br>Well let me get straight to it  
>Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it<br>It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
>If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish<br>Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
>Tryna put it on me till my uh black an blueish<br>Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
>Strip out the Chanel<br>And leave the lingerie on  
>Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time<br>Looking at ya wan break my back  
>You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum<br>An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
>For the record, don't think it was something you did<br>Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
>I got a idea that's dope for y'all<br>As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all**

_**I know she loves you**_ (I know she loves you)  
><em><strong>I understand<strong>_ (I understand)  
><em><strong>I'd probably be just as crazy about you<br>If you were my own man**_  
><em><span>Maybe next lifetime<span>_ (maybe next lifetime)  
><em><span>Possibly<span>_ (possibly)  
><em>Until then old friend<br>Your secret is safe with me_

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? (_oh_)  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? (<em><span>like me)<span>_  
>Don't cha? (<em><strong>Don't cha baby)<strong>_  
>Don't cha? (<span>Alright, sayin')<span>  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? (<em>Raw)<em>  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? (<em><span>Big fun)<span>_  
>Don't cha?<br>Don't cha?

We finished the song strong, to a standing ovation from the guys. Mr. Schue looked torn between scolding us for the lack of clothing on our body and applauding us for the intense dance moves that would definitely help us win Nationals. Instead he just settled on clapping for us and making sure not to pat any of us on the back (due to the lack of clothing, which would make him look as creepy as Sandy Ryerson) that he gave to the other groups.

I looked out to the group of guys and saw a lustful glint in Noah's eye. We locked eyes and the intensity of his glaze made a blush spread from my chest to my cheeks. Santana noticed and nudged me before she and Britt linked their arms with mine and Quinn, who was no so secretly staring at Sam. We walked back to our seats and put our sweats back on and waited for Mr. Schue to finish class.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. There it is. And if I get as many reviews overnight as I did yesterday, I'll make sure to post tomorrow as well. It rocks having no homework on the weekend because you did it a week early. <strong>

**Next Chapter: Puckleberry interaction? Whoot Whoot! And I'm not sure what else there will be! :)**_  
><em>


	3. Bang, Bang, Bang!

**This took me a really long time to write, and I'm very upset with myself for that. But if I do say so myself I think it's a pretty good chapter. :) So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Berry! Wait up!" Puck yelled from the doorway of the choir room that we had just left.<p>

Santana smiled at me. "Okay, remember: contact! Touch his arm or give him a hug. And smile! But not your Berry smile, a sexy one. Okay! Go!" She smacked me on the butt as I turned around to go talk to Puck. The girls and Kurt laughed when I turned around and glared at her.

"Hey Noah, what's up?" I said, smirking.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh, not much. That song was pretty hot, Berry."

"Oh, I know." I said, making him chuckle.

"Santana's idea?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"But of course, who else would dare be the Pussycat Dolls for a school project?"

"Yeah, she's more ballsy than most of the guys on the football team."

"With our football team that's not a surprise." We laughed.

"Ouch, Berry. I'm on the football team." He feigned offense.

"Maybe I think you're the exception to that rule…" I smiled shyly.

"Oh?" He smirked as he put his hand on my hip and leaned in towards me, looking at my lips, then back up to me.

"But just maybe." I smiled and stepped back. "I'll see you later, Noah." I winked before turning away and walking back to the girls and Kurt, who were spying from around the corner.

"That was so great! Build him up to tear him down! Just like I taught you!" Santana said as she high fived me.

"And to cut him down when he was about to kiss you, how unbelievably strong you are." Kurt joked, well at least I hoped he was joking.

"Thank you, thank you." I said while jokingly curtsying.

"So has anyone heard who Finn cheated with?" Quinn asked. I resisted the urge to glare at her. After Santana had suggested including Quinn in our group, she and I had talked and settled our differences, after I found out that she wasn't who Finn cheated on me with. Still, every once in a while she'd say something that would get under my skin. "Sorry, Rach." Santana had insisted that if we think we said something to offend the other we apologize right away. This group was a huge part of our plans, and Quinn and I fighting would put a kink in that plan.

"No, no one's heard." Mercedes said, trying to ignore the awkwardness.

Suddenly we heard Britt squeal. "I know how we can find out and get Puck to make his move! Let's have another Berry party!" She said while clapping and jumping up and down.

"Honey," Santana started in the tone of voice we save for when we have to explain things to Britt. "That might not be such a good idea. Remember what happened last time we had a Berry party? How you threw up on Rachel in the middle of a performance?" Brittany and I both shuddered at that thought.

"We aren't going to drink, just pretend to. At least, you, Rach, and I won't. Rachel needs her acting skills to stay intact, and we're going to make sure the party games are going to go our way." Brittany just smiled while we all stared at her, jaws on the floor.

"That's genius, Britt." I said, still dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I know." She said slowly, like we were all stupid for not thinking of it.

"Okay! Party it is then! Since it's Tuesday, if we plan for Friday we should have enough time, right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. Dad and Daddy's anniversary is on Sunday, so they're leaving for a weeklong gay cruise tomorrow night. We'll be all clear." I clarified.

"Awesome! We'll tell the club tomorrow then!" Kurt said, excited that he would have a new party to gossip about for weeks.

The rest of the week was spent preparing for the party. Puck and I flirted excessively every time we saw each other, which wound up being a lot. Kurt, Santana and I worked together to create a playlist with a mix of music that would please everyone at the party. Noah agreed to use his fake ID and the money we pooled to buy an assortment of liquor that will also please everyone at the party.

On Wednesday I bid my fathers farewell and told them that nothing out of the ordinary would be going on, just a sleepover with the girls. They told me they'd be calling every night to check up on me and make sure I'm keeping my promise.

Finally Friday had rolled around and the entire club was buzzing with excitement about the party.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I heard Puckerman's finally going to make a move."

"I've got the panda hair ready for tomorrow morning!"

"Over my dead body will she wear that ugly green dress again!"

"I'm just excited to not be the DD again. I have a feeling this party will be awkward for me so I'll need the drinks."

After school, Kurt and Mercedes came to my house to help me pick out an outfit for the party. Of course it was to no avail, because we all knew that when Santana comes over after Cheerio's practice she'll pick something else.

When Santana, Brittany and Quinn showed up after Cheerio's practice, we did face masks and gave each other mani/pedi's. After we finished, the girls and Kurt all got dressed then Santana grabbed the outfit she brought for me.

"A leather skirt, Santana, really? I'm vegan. I don't eat animals, why would I wear their skin?"

"Please, like I'd be that stupid. It's not real leather. Just real sexy." she said as she winked, which made the whole room laugh.

After being reassured that the skirt had in no way ever harmed an animal, I put on that, purple suede high-heeled ankle boots and a tight fitting purple tank top that matched the boots. Mercedes curled my hair so it fell in waves and applied light eyeliner, purple eye shadow, mascara, pale blush and pink lip gloss.

Santana straightened her hair and put on thin eyeliner and mascara. Quinn feathered her bangs like she did most of junior year and left the rest wavy and put on natural make up. Brittany straightened her hair pin-straight and put on and eyeliner and mascara. Mercedes had worn her hair curly that day and just left it that way and put on mascara, pink blush, tan eye shadow and lip gloss. Kurt fixed his hair and approved our looks just moments before we heard the doorbell ring.

Noah and I had planned for him to arrive early to the party to help the girls and I set up, since he bought the alcohol. Santana touched up my gloss and hiked up my skirt a bit before sending me out of my room to get the door. As I walked down the hallway, I pulled my skirt back down and took a deep breath before turning the corner to go down the stairs.

I opened the door and Noah's eyes raked my body, and mine did the same to him.

"Hey."

"Hi Noah."

"You look great, Rach. Really great." He said lowly.

"Thank you. You look pretty great yourself." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and we just stood there smiling at each other until we heard Santana clear her throat from the top of the stairs.

"Berry, Puckerman is standing in your doorway with enough booze to get a whole wedding reception drunk. And Puckerman, you've been staring at B like that since school started, you really don't have to do it now too." She said, making us both blush. I stepped aside and let Noah in and led him downstairs to the party room.

"I've forgotten how it looks without the strobe lights going and people making out in every corner of the room." He joked and I laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm sure it'll be back to that in a matter of time." We continued joking and setting up the alcohol and the sound system. We had barely finished when we heard the doorbell ring and Santana let everyone in and led them downstairs.

Soon the party was finally getting started. Santana and I were secretly refraining from drinking, Brittany offered to be the designated driver since she wouldn't be drinking anyways, and we would all be paying close attention to Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt to make sure they didn't say anything.

Everyone was drinking, dancing, and singing karaoke and having a good time. We were going to wait for Noah to be sufficiently inebriated before we started the party games. As it turned out, we didn't have to wait long, because, as everyone but me knew, he planned on making his move with me tonight and needed the courage.

Finally, it was time to start the games.

"Okay guys! It's time for games! Let's sit in a circle and play Never Ever Have I Ever!" Brittany yelled, after turning down the music. A few people drunkenly cheered as they wandered over to help form the circle.

A few turns into the game, we realized that we all knew everything about each other so it really turned into a game of manipulations and 'Let's see who can get their cheating ex drunkest fastest'.

Thankfully, Brittany realized this. "Okay. This was so fun," she said sarcastically, "but let's move on to Truth or Dare, shall we?"

"I'll go first!" Kurt slurred. "Tina, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She exclaimed.

"I," Kurt pointed to himself sloppily, "dare you," he swung his finger to point at Tina, "to kiss Miss Virginal Lucy Q over there. After all, you did try out for glee with "I Kissed a Girl'." He said, smiling devilishly while Quinn glared at him for using her given name. Tina just shrugged and leaned across the circle and kissed Quinn. She sat back in her spot and found her way under Mike's waiting arm.

"Brittany, truth or dare?" She said.

"Dare!" Brittany replied.

"I dare you to sit on Santana's lap for the rest of the game." Brittany shrugged and hopped onto Santana's lap and got comfortable.

"Finn, truth or dare?" She asked the extremely drunk boy, knowing he would say truth because he's afraid of what Brittany will dare him to do when she's angry.

"Truth." He said after burping.

"Who did you cheat on Rachel with?"

"A girl from Crawford Country Day, Dalton's sister school. We met back when Kurt moved into Dalton. We'd been talking off and on since then and we just fell for each other. And for the first time I can be confident that she won't cheat on me with Puckerman." Quinn and I rolled our eyes and we bit our tongue to stop from confronting him about him cheating on us.

"Uh huh." Brittany mumbled.

"San, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Santana said with her arms around Brittany's waist and her head resting on her shoulder.

"Why did you tell me to break up with Rachel and then get mad when I did it?"

"Because you cheated on her before you broke up with her. It was a douche move and you know that." She said, glaring at him sternly. "Moving on. Puckerman. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said.

Santana smirked. "Make your move." She said, raising her eyebrow.

I turned my head away from him to ask her what she was talking about and turned my head back and suddenly Noah was kissing me, sweeping me off my feet.

I had forgotten how well he kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him pull me on to his lap. I faintly heard the cheers coming from the rest of the group but ignored them and focused on keeping my heart rate down.

Noah pulled his head away and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Rach, truth or dare?" He whispered.

"Truth." I whispered back.

"Be my girl?" He smiled and I nodded.

He smiled bigger and leaned in to kiss me again. This time I did hear the cheering, and pulled away, blushing.

"So, me being me, I have a song in mind. Do you mind?" I said, looking down at his arms which were wrapped around my waist, holding me in place. He let me go and I stood up and stumbled to the stage, lightheaded from the kiss. I walked over to the karaoke machine with Santana and Brittany and picked out the song I had in mind.

_Rachel, _**Santana and Brittany, **_**All.**_

_Yeah... Yeah...  
>Whoa... Whoa… Ohh.<em>

My new boy used to be a model,  
>He looks way better than you,<br>He looks way better than you.  
>My new boy gets it how to get me,<br>His love is deeper you know,  
>He's a real keeper you know, oh.<p>

Bang, bang, bang, I'm breaking in!  
>Stealing all my love back, and giving it to him.<p>

**Whoa-oh!**_  
>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win!<br>I thought your love was all that, 'til I let him in._

**Whoa-oh!**_  
>You're gonna be the one, You're gonna be the one, You're gonna be the one,<br>You're gonna be the one that's moping. _

**Whoa-oh!**_  
>You're gonna be the one, You're gonna be the one,<br>When I'm out having fun,  
>Your gonna be the one that's broken.<br>_**Whoa-oh!**

My new boy knows the way I want it,  
>He's got more swagger than you,<br>He's got more swagger than you do.  
>My new boy really liked to flaunt this,<br>He's not hiding me you know,  
>He's showing me off you know, oh!<p>

Bang, bang, bang, I'm breaking in!  
>Stealing all my love back, and giving it to him.<p>

**Whoa-oh!**_  
>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win!<br>I thought your love was all that, 'til I let him in._

**Whoa-oh!**_  
>You're gonna be the one, You're gonna be the one, You're gonna be the one,<br>You're gonna be the one that's moping. _

**Whoa-oh!**_  
>You're gonna be the one, You're gonna be the one,<br>When I'm out having fun,  
>You're gonna be the one that's broken.<br>_**Whoa-oh!**

_I hope you slip and fall and trip all over my heart  
>And just lay there alone<br>Yeah, you got what you wanted  
>On your hands and knees<br>Grasping for air  
>Grasping for me<br>Baby don't hold your breath  
>I've moved on to the next<em>

_**Whoa!**__  
>On to the next one, on to the next one.<br>__**Whoa!**__  
>On to the next one, on to the next one.<em>

Bang, bang, bang, I'm breaking in!  
>Stealing all my love back, and giving it to him.<p>

**Whoa-oh!**_  
>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win!<br>I thought your love was all that, 'til I let him in._

**Whoa-oh!**_  
>You're gonna be the one, You're gonna be the one, Your're gonna be the one,<br>You're gonna be the one that's moping. _

**Whoa-oh!**_  
>You're gonna be the one, You're gonna be the one,<br>When I'm out having fun,  
>You're gonna be the one that's broken.<br>_**Whoa-oh!**

_Bang, bang, bang, I'm breaking in!  
>Stealing all my love back, and giving it to him.<em>

**Whoa-oh!**_  
>Bang, bang, bang, this time I win!<br>I thought your love was all that, 'til I let him in._

As I sang the last line, I tripped over a random shoe and fell in Noah's lap. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek as the room cheered for Brittany, Santana, and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. There we go. I hope it was worth the wait. :)<strong>

**Next time: Week 2 of the group assignment. Puckleberry Fluffiness? :) Finn jealousy? :/ **

**Also, I forgot to say that this is canon with Season 2. I think I'll be tying in a few season 3 details, but I'm not sure where to incorporate them yet.  
><strong>


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. So I feel incredibly guilty that I left these stories hanging. I have every intention of working on them when I finally have time, but at the moment I am swamped. I'm in my first year of college and it's rough. I'm on academic probation and I haven't told my family so I can't risk not getting my GPA up so I have to use my free time to study extra. But my finals are in less than a month, and when I get done I have to get my gallbladder removed, so at least I'll have a few solid days of nothingness so I can write.

I really hope I don't lose any readers over this, considering I probably don't have the hugest following as it is. I know it sucks when a writer doesn't update, trust me, but I pinky promise that I will work my hardest to post as much as I can over summer.


End file.
